1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system for a TV conference system which enables a conference to be conducted between remotely located points, and to terminal equipment suitable for use with the remote control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional example of a TV conference system will be described below with reference to FIG. 1.
In a typical TV conference, to conduct a conference between remotely located points, it is necessary to communicate information indicating how remote participants stand, between the remotely located points. To this end, the following terminal equipments are employed: a TV camera 1 for imaging a conference participant or others in a station where this conference participant is present (hereinafter referred to simply as the "present station"), an electronic OHP (overhead projector) 2 which is an image input apparatus for imaging a still object as a still image or the like, a VTR (video tape recorder) 3 for reproducing edited video information to be transmitted to a station situated at a remote location (hereinafter referred to simply as the "remote station"), an operating part 4 made up of a keyboard, a digitizer and the like, a main monitor 5 for displaying a moving image transmitted from the remote station, a submonitor 6 for displaying an image supplied from the electronic OHP 2 or an image supplied from the TV camera 1, a microphone 7, and a loudspeaker 8. Each of the aforesaid equipments can operate under control of a controlling part 20. Information from the remote station or information from the present station is communicated via a communication interface part 9 and a line 10.
FIG. 2 is an explanatory view showing the essential parts of the conventional example shown in FIG. 1. A control signal 11 for controlling the panhead of the TV camera 1 is transmitted from the controlling part 20 to the TV camera 1, while information 12 indicative of a video output, the position of the panhead and the like is transmitted from the TV camera 1 to the controlling part 20. Video information 13 is transmitted from the electronic OHP 2 to the controlling part 20. Video information 14 is communicated between the VTR 3 and the controlling part 20.
As one example of the terminal equipments used in the TV conference system shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a TV camera is proposed whose zooming, direction or the like can be operated under remote control. However, if TV cameras are employed on both transmitting and receiving sides in the TV conference system, there are a number of problems. For example, since the TV camera on the receiving side can be operated over the physically movable area of its camera panhead under the remote control of the transmitting side, a portion which the receiving side does not desire to show may enter the image field of the TV camera on the receiving side, and information about the portion may be transmitted to the transmitting side.
In the field of electronic OHPs, as well known, it has not yet been proposed to provide an arrangement for making it possible to operate an electronic OHP under remote control. In addition, it has not yet been proposed to provide an electronic OHP having a camera part or an original-supporting base which is freely movable to the extent that remote control can be realized.